The Beauty Within The Snow
by RedRosesSoulessNite
Summary: Denmark stumbled upon a field with a magical aura after having a strange dream of a blonde clad in blue. After many times of visitng and watching the blonde, how will he make himself known and possibly capture his heart? Human names used Possible chapter story Complete for now though


The pale moonlight draped across the snowy field like a blanket. An icy blanket, filling the air with a harsh coldness, yet somehow being nullified by it's perfect beauty. The snow had never been walked on, by human nor animal, and it layed there, pure and untouched. A crystal clear lake resided at the edge, close to the forest, sparkling in the moonlight. The field was surrounded by the forest, making a near perfect circle, and fireflies danced in the field in an elegant waltz. It truly was a mezmorizing sight. But none as mezmorizing, to Magnus, as the pale blonde beauty standing at the waters edge.

The blonde appeared to float elegantly along the snow, for Magnus had been watching him from the forests edge for a while. His feet never made a print in the snow. He was quite small. He didn't wear a coat, only a cerulean gown, seemingly from the Medieval era, and a matching beret to go with it. It suited him. He had an odd little curl that seemed to be detached from his head. A small dot complimented the curls features, and while it looked odd, it suited him. Magnus wanted to move closer, or have the beauty turn around, so he could get even a small glimpse of his eyes. He never saw his eyes, but he wanted to. Oh, he wanted to.

This wasn't the first night Magnus had made the journey to watch the blonde from afar. He had made it several times, entranced by everything about him. He never heard the blonde speak, but he could only imagine the silkiness of his voice. The moonlight highlighted the snow white skin he had. It was beautiful, and tonight, he was planning on making his prescence known to the blonde who never showed any signs of knowing he was there. A thought vaguely crossed Magnus' mind. _Does he live here? I never see him in the village...**.**_  
His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the blonde did something seemingly unexpected. He began to sing.

_It keeps coming back to me_  
_I remember this pain_  
_Ir spreads across my eyes_  
_Everything is dull_

It took Magnus a minute to clue in that not only was the blonde singing, he was also playing a violin. _I was right,_ he thought to himself, _his voice really is beautiful._ He continued to the beautiful song.

_Everyone's smiling, they're smiling_  
_It pushes me far far away_  
_I can't understand_  
_Everything is blue_

_Can you hear me out there?_

_Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart_  
_I'm gazing from the distance and_  
_I feel everything pass through me_  
_I can't be alone right now_  
_Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart_  
_I'm lost in a deep winter sleep_  
_I can't seem to find my way out alone_  
_Can you wake me?_

_I know when I let it in_  
_It hides love from this moment_  
_So I guard it close_  
_I watch the move it makes_

_But it gets me, but it gets me_  
_I wish I could understand how I_  
_Could make it disappear, make it disappear_

_Anyone out there hear me now?_

_Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart_  
_Kiss my lips and maybe you can take to your world for now_  
_I can't be alone right now_  
_Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart_  
_Please make it all go away_  
_Am I ever gonna feel myself again?_  
_I hope I will_

_Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart_  
_I'm gazing from the distance and_  
_I feel everything pass through me_  
_I can't be alone right now_  
_Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart_  
_I'm lost in a deep winter sleep_  
_I can't seem to find my way out alone_  
_Can you wake me?_

Magnus smiled widely when the song finished, and decided that now was the time to let the small beauty know about him. He stepped out onto the perfect snow and clapped his hands. This seemed to startle the blonde slightly and he turned around rather quickly and stared at Magnus. It was then that Magnus caught a glimpse of his eyes, although they were shielded by his rather long bangs. He could only think of one word to describe the pools of blue and violet, although they held no emotion that he could see currently.

Enchanting.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, and you play the violin just as beautifully," Magnus smiled and complimented him. He stared for a moment at Magnus, those eyes etching their way into his soul. He was hesitant to answer, and Magnus took note of that. _Probably really shy around new people? Or maybe he's never had contact with others before?_

"Thank you," came the quiet reply. This brought Magnus out of his dazed thoughts and the looked down at the blonde. "He really is small," Magnus thought.

"Might I ask for your name?" Magnus asked, still smiling down at the shy blonde.

"Lukas...My name is Lukas," he stated, voice still quiet, but with a noticeable accent, one that Magnus recognized easily.

"Your Norwegian?" he enquired. Lukas nodded.

"And your Danish," he replied.

"Your pretty smart, hm?" Magnus teased playfully. He looked around the field and noticed that although is was winter, beautiful flowers of white and sky blue colors still grew here.

"What is this place?" he asked, Lukas.

"It's an enchanted field. Only the pure of heart may enter here, although it isn't easy for people to find. If it isn't too much to ask...How _did_ you find this place?"

"It came to me in a dream. I saw this field, and a blonde beauty whom I could never see his face. I just followed the path from my dream and this is where it lead me. I've been here several times, just to watch you."

"Watch me...?" Lukas asked, a slight hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Yes. Your very...Mezmorizing," Magnus said gently, the smile never leaving his face. He bowed to Lukas and held out his hand.

"Lukas, I just noticed, I hadn't introduced myself. I am Magnus, and I would like to ask if perhaps you would like to dance?"

Lukas felt his cheeks gain a tint of pink. He had never met anyone quite like him, in fact he's only met very few people. People who start out with pure hearts, and then try to use Lukas for their own desires against his will, failing every time, and being banished from the enchanted field. He felt, though, that he could somehow trust Magnus. He trusted he wouldn't do anything Lukas didn't like, so Lukas took Magnus' hand shyly, noting how Magnus smiled brighter, and his bright blue eyes lit up like stars, spikey, hazel colored, hair moving gracefully in the wind.

Magnus was overjoyed that Lukas accepted his request to dance, and he gently pulled Lukas close to his body, feeling that although the night was chilly, Lukas was warm despite being without a coat. He led Lukas in a slow, gentle waltz around the field, listening to the whistling wind that felt warm against his cheeks, as Lukas' body felt warm, and watching the fireflies mimic their dance moves. The flowers also danced, dancing gracefully in the wind, and the moon lit up the entire field. Magnus glanced down at Lukas and saw, through the long, thick bangs, that he had closed his eyes and a small smile had graced his lips. The moon seemed to make Lukas glow, his white skin, perfect and flawless, looked beautiful.

Magnus spun Lukas gently before pulling him close again and continuing their dance across the field.

"Lukas," he whispered loud enough for him to hear. He saw Lukas open his eyes and stare up at him, the moon reflecting in them and lighting up the blue and violet colors. He leaned his face down and very carefully pressed their lips together.

Lukas' face turned red, and he was stunned to say the least, but he felt Magnus' lips against his own to be comforting. They were soft and warm and very pleasing. He let his eyes slide closed and he kissed Magnus back.

The kiss was passionate, neither wanted to pull away, and they enjoyed the feel of each other. Lukas had wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, and Manus wrapped his around Lukas' waist. They were pressed close together, kissing passionately. It was enjoyable. The warmth from each others bodies was like a fire ingniting in their stomaches, and they felt the sparks when they kissed, a feeling Lukas had never felt before with all the other men who found their way here and could pass to get in. He was happy.

They pulled away, needing air, and Magnus looked down at Lukas, smiling at his blushing, but happy, expression. His eyes held happiness and wanting in them, and Magnus could feel the need to be around him. He didn't want to leave Lukas.

"Stay with me?" Lukas' voice pulled Magnus out of his thoughts.

"Of course, my beautiful Lukas. I will always stay with you."

This made Lukas smile fully for the first time, "Thank you."

Magnus smiled back and reached into his pocked, pulling out a silver barette shaped like the cross on both their flags, the Nordic's Cross. He pulled the left side of Lukas' bangs out of his face and pinned them back with the barette.

"I want to be able to always see at least one of your eyes. To me, their like sparkling, beautiful, never ending pools, and I find myself falling deeper into them everytime I look at them. I want to be able to enjoy that feeling every time I look at you," he said with a gentle voice.

"Thank you. It's lovely," Lukas said with a quiet, but happy, voice.

"I love you, Lukas. We'll be together forever, I promise," Magnus stated and hugged Lukas close to him. Lukas smiled and let his eyes close, wrapping his arms around Magnus.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**A/N: So, I wrote this one for my Denmark as a thank you present for being so good to me for almost two years now~ I hope it had the loving feeling I wanted it to have~**_

_**The idea popped into my head while listening to the song I made Norway sing called "Winter Sleep" by Olivia Lufkin and I do really suggest listening to it if you haven't heard it before~ Reviews are welcome~**_

_**~Norway~**_

_**Also, if anyone so wishes it, I could make this a chapter story and add the lemon that was meant to be there before, but I took out of the story.**_


End file.
